wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
How to roleplay a tauren
No one can tell you exactly how to roleplay anything, so take below as a helping hand and a guide - not a rulebook. Overview The Tauren might not be a major historical race but their culture and traditions are as ancient and profound as some of the other races, since they too were present before the sundering. They may be older than even the Kaldorei. Tauren have great roleplaying opportunities. With a little acting a Tauren can be one of the best played races in the game. Their nomadic history is very much in line with the native North American peoples. Name Tauren names are important as they are to any race. Choose carefully. Male Names Earthstrider, Houndwalker, Kodospirit, Beartongue or Tigerclaw Female Names Crowsoul, Foxtongue, Deerhoof, Raveneye or Goatsoul Family Names Treemane, Flamehoof, Bloodmane, Leafmane or Treesoul. Undesireable Cowman, Bighorn, Hugedruid, Moolicious, or Uddernaka. Class Guide Warrior One of the strongest races. Tauren make great warriors. Plus, they normally look good with gear such as the Arcanite Reaper and the like. Tauren are much more level headed than Orcs and Trolls in battle. Axes and Maces are the main syle of Tauren Warriors. Shields look good, when chosen correctly. Protection works best on a Tauren, based on the physical traits of the race. Hunter Tauren are great hunters, that goes without saying. They use guns or bows and their pets have good variety, as Tauren have a bound to creatures. The hunt is important in a Tauren's life, and Cairne Bloodhoof was a skilled hunter. Druid Tauren are great druids. In fact, they make a serious rival for night elves when talking about wisdom. The wise, honorable, and mighty Tauren are perfect as Druids. Remember not to stay in Animal Forms, even if you like them a lot. A Druid would only use their forms when entirely necessary, or unless you're a Savagekin. Shaman Master of the elements and a greatly balanced to keep up with the Tauren's strength, endurance and wisdom. The Earthmother is truly bound to the elements, just as are the Tauren. Tauren Shamans are wise, yet powerful and dangerous. Death Knight A Tauren Death Knight has practically lost the environmental conscience, most of the time. Their new life brings them shame and pain at the same time. They are distanced from their tauren brothers, from both sides. Paladin Tauren paladins do not call upon the power of the Light, but the power of An'she, the Sun, giving the tauren paladins the name 'Sunwalkers'. They were founded by Aponi Brightmane after a series of theological discussions with Tahu Sagewind about the importance of balancing out the night elven focus on moon-worship through reverance of light as part of their worship of the Earth Mother. Priest Tauren priests, like the Sunwalkers, use the power of An'she, instead of the Light. Tauren priests are known as seers, and work alongside the Sunwalkers. The tauren Seers are led by Tahu Sagewind. The three most powerful healers in a tauren tribe support the chief, these are usually the Seers/priests. A chief generally consults his/her seers before making a decision, but this consultation is not required. Professions Alchemy A Tauren is not a commonly-seen Alchemist, unless he is also an Herbalist and uses no more than plants and natural ingredients. Blacksmithing A Tauren who crafts his own weapons is greatly respected, especially if he provides it to the rest of the tribe. Cooking Tauren have always had a need for food, and, since they are great hunters, they should always know how to cook their prey or harvest. Enchanting Normally taken by Shamans or Druids, if at all, enchanting is powerful and interesting. It takes great concentration and patience, which Tauren have abundantly. Engineering Tauren normally refrain from this, as they prefer to stick with naturally made products. First Aid Healers, Tauren make great healers and this is valuable. Be the Tauren healer from Thunder Bluff. Fishing As great hunters, Tauren will not refrain from fishing. It's relaxing, easy, and provides food for them. Herbalism Tauren have an affinity for nature, as well as herb gathering. They take greater advantage of this by selling what they collect to traveling Alchemists or Scribes. Inscription Although strange between the race, Tauren are still dedicated and like to help others. A Scribe would normally travel between towns, offering its services. Jewelcrafting Tauren learn to utilize natural resources to their maximum without exploiting them incorrectly. As so, jewelcrafting is great for them, especially for merchants and miners. Leatherworking Tauren are quite used to leather. Since their beginnings, they have used these as their primary resource. Their clothing and buildings are both made out from leather, and this proves truly useful in a cooperating tribe. Mining Tauren miners are scarce, but they are very respectful. They only look for ores where they will not interfere with anything, as opposed to Goblins or Dwarves. Skinning Because of their traditions, Skinning is truly essential to the Tauren. This provides material to create various useful things. Tauren are known for not letting anything go to waste: They will use meat, pelts, and every part of the animal they hunt in respect and utility. Tailoring A Tauren Tailor is not as common as a Leatherworker, but they are still out there. Tailors commonly will settle in big cities, or travel the world in order to sell their wares. Emotes When emoting as a tauren, you have to bear in mind their size, muscle, composition, and even their hooves. Good Examples /Crowsoul walks into the room. His hooves can be heard as he walks across the marble floor. /Crowsoul charges, fists forward. Bad Examples /Crowsoul lightly sneaks through the room. /Crowsoul jumps, silently, past the guard. Lifestyle Diet Tauren are omnivorous. They can balance healthily, in moderation. Tauren are used to drink only pure water. Normally, Tauren avoid alcohol and most beverages not extracted directly from nature. Faith Tauren revere the Earthmother. Because of this, they hold great respect for nature and most of the races. They are normally kind to them, unless they attempt to do anything against nature. Clothing Most Tauren are used to wearing light clothing. Males normally wear harnesses, gloves, and their weapons, if not only a loincloth. Females are more varied, though. The latter are commonly seen clad in robes made from leather, and sometimes cloth. It's usually well-seen in a female Tauren to wear wrappings around their wrists and hooves. Of course, it should be noted that, since joining the Horde, some Tauren have tried out new types of clothing, such as Orcish armors or Trollish robes. External links Aug 7th 2011 at 8:00PM}} Jun 5th 2011 at 8:00PM}} Category:Roleplaying Category:Guides